


Once a Hero

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Pepper always knew he couldn't stop being a hero.





	Once a Hero

Pepper wondered some days if Tony was happy. He acted happy most days, but she saw the faraway look in his eyes. 

When he started hanging out in the garage, she thought maybe he was sharpening ax blades. She knew deep down inside he wasn’t. She heard the sound of his metal working saws and drills, smelled the scent of soldering on him. 

She hadn’t been sure until the others showed up, asked for his help. He’d been waiting for them to come. He acted angry, reluctant, but she knew he wouldn’t rest until he helped them save the world.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
